Systems for sketching are an established art in computers. Tablet personal computers (PCs) are the latest in a long series of pen-based computers, which includes the Apple Newton of Apple Computer of Cupertino, Calif., the Palm Pilot of Palm Inc. of Sunnyvale, Calif. and the Go pen-based computer. Tablet input devices are used for a wide array of artistic endeavors, most notably with the Corel program Painter and Adobe Photoshop.
Pen systems are in general optimized for the creation of content via pen. However, when examining typical office activity, the pens are actually only seldom used for such activities. Particular populations, such as researchers, take extensive notes via pen. Most clerical office workers, and indeed most manufacturing, marketing, and sales workers seldom take extensive pen-based notes. Instead, pens are used to annotate and modify pre-existing content. For example, standardized forms are filled out, white paper drafts are reviewed, and reports are signed.
One form of annotation is the delineation of specific regions of the content. For example, is it quite common to underline words or phrases. Circling or boxing particular paragraphs or words is also quite common. Bracketing is widely used to make less obtrusive marks. Such marks are forms of selection, similar to the ordinary sweep selection used in most word processor programs today. However, unlike the selections made in a word processor, which are typically made for the selector as a prelude to performing an action, pen-based annotations are often a selection intended for someone else.
A concrete example is useful. Suppose an executive, Phil, is reviewing the yearly financial report. He notes a serious problem with the financial figures for one particular page. He would like to have his CFO, Bob, take a look at the particulars. He marks the areas of interest on the page with a pen, and writes a small note about the perceived problem. He then passes the document to his secretary, with a note saying “Please send a clean copy of these pages with a note from me to the board members, and then get me a meeting with Bob.” Such an interaction works well with pen and paper. However, attempting to do the same with an electronic system involves one of several unpleasant choices. Phil might print and mark the document, but then the CFO may have a hard time finding the electronic original. Phil might learn how to add “sticky notes” comments to the document. This almost never occurs in practice, because Phil always finds it easier to just do it the hard way once, rather than learning a new feature of the specific program in use.
There are numerous pen based computing projects, covering most aspects of ephemeral selection, gesture recognition, and pen annotation. Furthermore, there are many ephemeral selection methods, comprising the usual array of gestures such as marquee selection, sweep selection, and so on.
Margraff et al., U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/034,491, entitled “Method and System for Implementing a User Interface for a Device Employing Written Graphical Elements”, filed on Jan. 12, 2005 and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/035,155, entitled “Method and System for Implementing a user Interface for a Device Through Recognized Text and Bounded Areas,” filed on Jan. 12, 2005, cover the idea of making persistent marks which are action verbs, and taking the specified actions based on tapping of the persistent marks.